The Vampire Conspiration Tribute
by Vanguard of Kings
Summary: What happened after? A Two-Shot I wrote after reading Borax's Vampire Conspiration story. Should s/he request I will take it down, but until then I hope any readers enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- What happened after The Vampire Conspiration? Reading that FanFiction by Borax is necessary before reading this. Two-shot.

Fandom: Artemis Fowl &amp; Twilight

A/N- After sending messages to Borax with no response, I assumed s/he had left FanFiction, so I decided to upload what I'd written to follow up their story, which I enjoyed. Two-shot

Chapter 1- Chapter 1- Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl could hardly believe his luck.

One, he was a newborn vampire. Immortal, fast, graceful, and energized. Two, he'd just survived conflict with the Volturi- he winced mentally, too soon. Three, he had just won over his greatest crush ever, an elf by the name of Holly Short.

And four, he had a new home.

Well, not quite yet.

He stared up at the front door of the house in front of him. It was large, for a small town he supposed- though he wasn't the best judge, after only living in a manor and a castle.

He blinked his red and hazel eyes slowly, tensing a bit. His companion quite literally read his thoughts.

"Jasper and Emmett are prepared to hold you back if you try to hurt her," Edward murmured. Artemis said nothing, pressing his lips into a thin line.

Of course, he supposed Edward would try his best. He owed him that much.

The newborn nodded. He breathed in, trying to ignore the thudding hearts inside- most were werewolves, one was not.

He held back a hiss. Werewolves. Disgusting things.

Edward chuckled at his side, apparently in agreement. He opened the front door, and the genius stepped in.

He had to admit it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as his manor, obviously-

He winced again and forced the thought back, cutting it off completely. He refused to continue it.

Artemis glanced at Edward, who smiled reassuringly as he led the newborn farther into the house. Secretly, Artemis was pleased to see Edward could already notice how much self control he had, but he didn't let the thought surface above to the top layers of his multi-functioning mind.

His entrance to the living room quieted the conversing vampires considerably. He saw Jasper and Emmett tense a bit, as did most outside the Cullen clan. Bella, Edward's wife, seemed guarded. And Artemis sighed mentally.

Despite the fact he had saved them, he had still condemned the entire Volturi to death. Even if he didn't like it.

"Hello," he said coolly, trying to keep the awkward feelings away. Four werewolves stood to the edge of the room, regarding him with scrunched up noses. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward, and to the newborn's utter shock the matriarch wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he awkwardly returned. Carlisle grinned.

"You are interested in joining our family?" the man asked for confirmation. Artemis nodded.

"Yes. I still have much to learn, despite everything. Aro didn't let me know all I wished."

"Well you're very welcomed here," Esme said warmly. "Artemis, correct?"

He nodded again. Suddenly, the smell hit him and his eyes darted to the smallest form in the room.

The vampire with a beating heart.

He halted his breath and drew his gaze away, suddenly aware Jasper and Emmett were much closer than before and he held everyone's attention with a baited breath.

Esme suddenly laughed. "Oh, he's certainly a smart one! Even Bella didn't have that much control at your age. I suppose you are hungry, though?"

Artemis frowned. Yes, he was actually. He had felt like a liability to the Volturi often, because of how quickly he got hungry.

Not that he cared much about being a liability to Aro.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine," Edward assured him. "Newborns need to feed more in the beginning. It's just the change. It fades overtime."

Artemis just nodded.

A blonde female stepped forward. "I take him."

Artemis was visibly displeased at that.

Edward noticed. "It's alright Rosalie, I'll go with him."

Rosalie appeared a little hurt, but backed up.

"Carlisle..." one of the werewolves said hesitantly. Artemis felt his fangs pop out a bit. His blood boiled every time he smelled one of them. He mentally berated himself to work on it.

"Yes?" the patriarch asked in response.

"How can we be sure he'll be safe around Reneesme? Bella was fine, but only because of her maternal instincts."

Artemis bristled. "What does that have to do with you?" he asked before he could be horrified at how uncivil he was acting.

"Stand down, bloodsucker," one of the other werewolves ordered. Artemis growled, but sheathed his fangs back and closed his mouth. He wasn't being a very gracious guest.

"Aro was no fool," Carlisle replied, ignoring what had just happened. "He would not have brought a newborn with him if he wasn't positive it would behave and not frenzy- it would have been too suspicious and impractical. Let alone the fact he brought Artemis as a guard."

The genius felt a small amount of pleasure at the respect in the elder vampire's tone. Then he coughed, feeling his throat suddenly dry entirely.

"We can hunt now," Edward offered. Artemis nodded quickly, eagerly- he needed to escape this room, it was almost suffocating.

And so the pair left the living room and retreated farther into the house, Artemis attempting to ignore the stares on his back.

He murmured below a human audible tone, "I hate werewolves."

Edward smirked. "Comes with the immortality, kid."

Artemis sighed.

The elder vampire jumped out a window. A month ago Artemis would have gasped, positive he would have at the very least broke a leg from the thirty foot drop. But now he was used to these types of things, so he followed, landing gracefully in a crouch.

He finally allowed himself to smell and his eyes began to dart around. Yes, he could still hear and smell the half human, but he was able to ignore it. He finally zeroed in on a scent- unfamiliar, but carnivore.

Artemis had grown to love carnivores.

He dashed away, through the trees, a blur. He had found out rather quickly he was fast, even for a vampire. Edward had difficulty keeping up with the newborn. Artemis theorized it was because of his lightweight, which had transferred into speed in his changing.

But for once, Artemis wasn't thinking about that.

Finally, he found it. The bobcat didn't stand a chance, as he grabbed it and bit.

Not wanting to think about what he was doing, he finished and stood up, a blur again. He admired his speed, something he'd had very little of before everything.

The boy genius looked down at his clothing and smiled smugly. Not one red drop stained it. Success.

He glanced at Edward, who had been waiting. "What is this forest called?"

"Olympic National Park," Edward replied, confused at the question but with some pride in his tone. "It's something to be prideful in," he added after hearing the thought, "it's provided us Cullen's for four years. Quite convenient. We'll be sad to leave it."

That clicked in Artemis' mind. "You can't stay because people are going to realize your not aging."

Edward smiled sadly. "Absolutely correct. Bella is going to have to leave her father."

Artemis found himself connecting in a way to the fellow newborns' situation, then severed it. He was not going to think about that.

"So we'll move somewhere else, go through high school, wait a year of two, then move again?"

"That's how it works."

"What about Reneesme?" Artemis questioned, having a plan for himself about her but curious if they had the same.

"She can't go to school. We'll homeschool her. She grows too fast, if we put her in first grade she'd be a big as a fourth grader by the end."

Artemis nodded. Pretty much what he'd had in mind.

A thought occurred to him, very randomly. "When will my eyes turn amber like yours?"

Edward thought for a second. It had been a while since his had changed, and Bella had yet to ask the question. "A year. Maybe two. Until then, we'll get you lenses. What color did they used to be?"

"Blue," Artemis answered.

Edward bit his lip. "I'll see what we can do. We'd better get back, though."

Artemis was running the millisecond Edward had finished his sentence.

He really loved running.

Back at the Cullen house, Jacob Black continued to argue against the new coven member.

"Carlisle, at least let Reneesme stay somewhere else for a while. There won't be any doubts, and we can properly assess this kid. You only met it a few hours ago!"

"He saved our lives," Carlisle replied firmly. "Sending Reneesme away from her family would be extremely rude of us. He has no one else to go to, we can't simply throw him out on the streets. You've never dealt with a wild newborn, Jacob. It's a horrible, destructive thing. At the very least he has to stay until he is in complete control of himself."

"But that could take decades, Carlisle! In that frame of time, it could-"

"This is my child, Jacob," Bella suddenly spoke up. She walked overly, gripping Reneesme's hand tightly. "Mine and Edward's. I know you just want the best for her, really I do- but we both trust Carlisle to make the right decision. He's right, you haven't dealt with a newborn, so you can't pretend you know better. If we kick him out, he may develop a grudge against us and hurt us anyway. Plus, Edward's taken a liking to him."

"Oh, so Edward is the reason why you want it here, not Reneesme!"

"Jake, stop. You're just stressed, give him a chance."

"It won't give me a chance. You saw the way it looked at me, it spoke to me! It hates me!"

He's a vampire, what do you expect?" Rosalie asked, moving into the argument.

"And 'it' is a he, Jake. Artemis. A person."

Jacob frowned. He looked at his pack, waiting for his next move. Finally, he breathed hard out of his nose.

"I'll be back tomorrow. But please Bella, don't let him out of your sights."

Bella's gaze softened, and she nodded. "Don't worry. I won't."

Jacob hugged Bella and his imprintee, and left through the front door.

Silence stood for a moment.

"Mommy, who's the new person?" Reneesme asked, blinking her large brown eyes at her mother.

Bella smiled. "A new uncle of yours. Be nice to him, okay?"

Reneesme nodded, then left to ask Alice to play with her.

Amun stepped forward. "Well Carlisle, I wish you the best of luck with Artemis, but I must leave. I'm delighted at our success, and I hope Reneesme does well for the many centuries to come."

"Thank you for your help, old friend," Carlisle said with a large, warm smile. "You are always welcome."

"I'll try to stop by in the next century or so," Amun winked. He hugged both Carlisle and Esme, before he let himself out the front door.

Irina's sisters left next, eyes red, so they could return home and grieve freely for her. Nahuel also retreated with his aunt, after receiving plenty of thanks from the Cullen's. Bella felt a slight flame light in her when she watched how he glanced at Reneesme regretfully before he exited.

Soon, only the occupants of the house were left.

Jasper tensed and glanced to the back of the house. "They're back."

Alice frowned, then clenched her head tightly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with concern.

"Artemis- he keeps changing his mind, all the time. It's driving me insane."

"I apologize. I'm a genius, I'm afraid," the newborn smirked lightly as he entered the room. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry Alice, this kid gave me a big enough migraine out in the forest."

Artemis smirked wider. It felt nice, as he hadn't even smiled in weeks before the day.

Reneesme glanced over in his direction, and Artemis smiled softly at her. She reminded him of Myles and Beckett-

His smile didn't even falter as he stoppered his thought process.

"Hi," Reneesme giggled.

"Hello," he responded. "I'm Artemis, what's your name?"

Of course he already knew her name, but he wanted to be nice to her.

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen," Reneesme replied. The girl seemed satisfied and turned back to her aunt.

Artemis hadn't breathed once while speaking.

Edward grinned. "I think she likes you."

"I'd hope so," Artemis replied.

"How old are you, Artemis?"

He blinked at Esme. He really liked her and could see what a great mother she might have made.

"Three weeks and two days."

"No, I don't mean that. How long since you were born?"

"Fifteen years. I was born on September first."

"That's only twelve days before mine," Bella smiled. "Cool."

Artemis detested the word, 'cool', but did not show it.

He turned to Carlisle and Esme. "What do you do for work?"

"I stay here," Esme replied. "Carlisle-"

"I work in a hospital."

Artemis stood shocked for a moment. And then, he laughed. It was a rare moment for him.

"So that's what Aro meant!" He chuckled. "How do you stand it?"

"Practice," the blond man replied. "And lots of it. I was always very self-controlled. In fact, you remind me of myself when I was your age. Of course, I was with the Volturi then, but there are still similarities."

Artemis rose an eyebrow, but paused in his questioning. It was a little rude of him to be invited in then be asking questions when he'd barely been asked any.

Edward shrugged. "Yes, we're all very curious. Do you have any powers?"

Artemis frowned. "I honestly don't know, besides my intellect. Aro didn't pursue it much."

"Why were you recruited by the Volturi?" Alice asked from the couch, doing a puzzle with her niece.

Artemis hid a shudder. Recruited. More like enslaved.

"They'd heard of me. Highest IQ in Europe. I was kidnapped in my study one night and transported to Italy by boat. Demetri brought me inside the palace and... bit me."

Artemis grimaced inwardly at his pause. "I think Aro looked at me as a protégé. I was stubborn and resistant. Caius, Felix, and Jane absolutely despised me, and Chelsea was always trying to bind me to Aro. And even though her attempts always failed, Aro still put up with me. I don't exactly understand why, but he did. Then he told me two days ago we needed to begin our journey this way. I was never left alone, either Felix or Demetri was always with me. Aro had me run with him all the time so I would have a stray rebellious thought."

"What about your fairy friend?" Carlisle prompted as Artemis stopped his story. That, of course, being the reason for his pause.

"Holly followed us on our trip. I tried to tell her not to, because every time I saw her and Aro found out I hadn't told him I got in trouble. Then we split into three groups, so there was only eleven running together now.

"Aro was pretty displeased that Captain Short was still on our trail. So when I saw her again just outside this city, he sent Felix to capture her. He was fascinated that she was unaffected by Jane and planned to do more tests after the meeting. Aro didn't bother reading my mind again, so he didn't know I had realized Captain Short most likely wasn't alone."

He took a deep breath. "And you know the rest."

Esme still seemed stuck on the very beginning of the story. "You still have a family. Oh you poor dear, they must be worried sick!"

Artemis frowned. He couldn't return. Perhaps his mother would look past his change, but his father...

There was no way his father would accept this. Absolutely no way.

He'd never be allowed near Myles and Beckett. Butler would be sent away, unneeded. His own parents would look at him with fear and disgust.

No, he could never go back.

What he said was, "It doesn't matter anyway. They wouldn't like this, I'd have to fake my death or something equally drastic."

Esme frowned, but backed off.

Artemis paused, suddenly realizing the only audible heartbeat was Reneesme's. "Where-"

"They went to there homes. Jacob will be back tomorrow."

Artemis tried not to scrunch up his nose. "They smell like wet dog."

"Yes, it's something we've had to get used to," Rosalie sighed melodramatically.

There was a long silence after that- though silence to vampires isn't all that bad. It was a comfortable type, as everyone just thought or went around with their own business, or stood completely still like Artemis. The genius found it relaxing, as he wasn't typically a talkative person.

It was about three in the morning when he paused in his thinking.

"Carlisle?"

The doctor glanced up. He was doing some type of paperwork. "Hm?"

"Would it be possible for me to have a study? I have a hobby of conducting experiments, you see-"

Carlisle nodded, breaking his newest charge off. "Yes, that would be doable. We have bedrooms here, for appearances. Someone could help you turn yours into a study room."

And Artemis smiled gratefully. Maybe this place could be home after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Chapter 2- Chapter 2

"Charlie's on his way over," Bella announced.

Artemis stood up in his new study and tensed a bit. He hasn't actually encountered a human since the taxi cab in New York- and he'd been with the Cullen's for two days, making it almost four days. He hadn't had practice recently, and he felt a little worried.

But he was Artemis Fowl the Second. He'd get through it.

Artemis placed his things away- he was conducting several experiments on how fairies reacted to vampire gifts.

All for benign purposes, of course.

The genius walked into the living room, where the rest of the family had already assembled. "Your father?"

Bella nodded, biting her lip. "We have colored contacts here."

"I've got them," Esme offered, holding up a white container.

Artemis dipped his head. "So what will you tell him about me?"

"Well, everyone in Forks believes Carlisle and Esme adopt teenagers to give them proper schooling and such. You'll just be another one," Edward assured him.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" Esme asked softly. Not doubting him, but rather for his emotional well being. She was too kind for him.

"Yes," he answered immediately. "I believe I will."

Artemis hated contacts. He'd had to wear them because of Foaly before and they always irritated him, but now with his exceptional vision he could see the color, dimming his vision to a murky, blurry level.

They hadn't had blue, so he'd taken a brown.

"I'm sure we can find blue ones," Esme promised him. "Carlisle can get them for you next time, we're running low for Bella anyway."

He smiled in thanks, but accepted them. He looked odd, because the brown wasn't even hazel like his other he was. It was the same color Bella was wearing, actually, though they hoped Charlie wouldn't notice it. They were counting on the fact he wouldn't remember eye color after just meeting him- humans rarely were that perceptive.

At last he was sitting in the living room. Reneesme sat at his side, not touching him. She'd grown to like him as Edward had suspected, but she was smart enough to pick up that only her grandparents and father were actually very comfortable around her new uncle.

Charlie was a man in his late thirties, with salt and pepper hair and a mustache. Artemis picked up his sent immediately, then held his breath sharply. Bella's father smelled... good. He cleared his head of the thought. It wouldn't do to frenzy over a member of his new family, especially if he was human.

The man hugged his daughter and son in law, and turned to smile at Reneesme. The grin faltered a bit at the different sight.

"Who are you?" He asked, though his tone was polite, if unsure.

"My name is Artemis."

"We recently adopted him," Esme said brightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Artemis tried not to shy away from the touch, as he truly did like the older vampire. He also noticed a red aura airing around her for a minute, before it faded. He frowned and exchanged a look with Edward, who seemed to being re watching his memory critically.

Charlie studied him for a minute longer. "I was here just last week, why didn't you tell about a new addition?"

"It was very spur of the moment," Carlisle half-lied smoothly. "He's only been here three days."

"How old are you then, Artemis?"

"I'm fifteen years old," Artemis said, slightly clipped. He was feeling awkward and deprived with his breath behind held like this, and he didn't enjoy questions at all.

Charlie nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you then."

Artemis relaxed. Safe, then.

The man greeted his granddaughter and talked with her for a while, and Esme squeezed Artemis' shoulder before letting go. The doorbell rang once more, making the genius have to halt himself a bit so he didn't spring up at a humanly impossible rate.

"I'll get it."

He already knew who it was, though- the fast beating heart thrumming in his ears was proof enough.

The werewolf and vampire regarded each other coolly, waiting for the other to make a move. Artemis did first, turning around and leaving the door open to allow Jacob access. He could hear his blood pump faster through his body, awful smelling and I appeasing in the slightest. On the bright side, he would be able to freely breathe around Charlie now with Jacob's sent overflowing his nose.

"Jacob!" Charlie exclaimed in a pleased voice. Artemis was mildly surprised that the two knew each other, but it was a small town after all. The man hugged the werewolf, much more heartily than any of the Cullen's.

"How's it going?" Jacob replied with a warm smile.

"Did you know the Cullen's adopted a new son?"

Jacob attempted to look like an understanding had just popped into his brain. "So that's who you are! I'm Jacob Black, who are you?"

Artemis reached out his hand. "Artemis," he said, giving his famous vampire smile- now made even creepier with the fact that he now was one.

The two shook, and the newborn refrained from childishly fracturing the werewolf's hand. He was, after all, a very civil being.

Edward shot him a warning look.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked with a confused but not unpleased tone.

"I'm visiting my goddaughter, of course," Jacob smirked. He held out his arms and wrapped said girl in a warm hug.

Artemis glanced at Edward. Goddaughter?

Edward shrugged fractionally, a thin amused smile on his pale lips.

Charlie only stayed for another half hour, catching up with everyone on how things were doing. Artemis was mercifully asked no more questions from the human, and had just been feeling the erosion of the contacts when Bella's father announced his departure.

Reneesme seemed to be the only one in the mood to move around. She danced and tugged at her parents' hands and clothing, giggling with her childish amusement.

Well, Artemis mused, she was a child. She shouldn't be very affected by the quiet atmosphere of the room.

However, he was shocked when he felt her small hands skim his fingers.

Jasper and Emmett immediately watched, alert. It was the first contact the two had ever had, and everyone watched with a baited breath. However, for once Artemis barely noticed it. He was watching the child closely, waiting for her to move. However, her grip on his fingers tightened, and suddenly- visions.

Artemis knew that as a human such a display would blur through his mind as little more than such. But his advanced mind was now catching these pictures and feelings with almost ease. So when he was surprised, it wasn't because of the alien force sending things darting through his brain, as he already knew of her gift. Rather, it was the meaning.

Her acceptance and liking of him.

It was naïve and ill knowledgable, but it was still there. And Artemis felt deeply touched by such a thing- she was saying he was family and she wasn't bothered by that fact in the slightest.

The spectacle was over in less than a second, but it seemed slowed down in the moment shared between the two. Through it, he saw knowledge beyond her physical age, perhaps almost as much as his had been. And he respected her for it.

Respect. For a child. He had truly gone soft.

And he would blame the softness growing in his frozen heart for the true kind smile he gave the girl. His thanks, or as close as Artemis Fowl got to giving any.

And as the tense moment passed and people lost interest, he found that he was beginning a like for the hybrid, too

Chapter 3- Chapter 3- Chapter 3-

"So," Edward said about a half hour later. "What was that thing you saw?"

"Saw? What did he see?" Alice asked, leaning forward drastically.

"When Esme said she adopted me, I saw her glow red," Artemis stated slowly, unsure for the first time since he was extremely young. "Like a membrane of light. It pulsed for about three seconds, and faded right after."

Edward furrowed his brow. He glanced at Carlisle. "A power?"

The doctor's eyes lit up. He looked at Artemis, eyes showing intense thinking. "I am two hundred and fifteen years old."

Immediately, the red border was back, and disappeared almost as soon. Edward caught it, and smirked. "It worked."

"Congratulations, Art. You're a living lie detector," Emmett teased, hitting the newborn's arm lightly.

A/N: And yes, that's the end of this two-shot. I apologize for the abrupt ending, it was going to be a three-shot but... ah, I have an awful track record with three-shots. Sorry. Hope it was enjoyable despite that and I hope it prompted some of you to read The Vampire Conspiration, which I enjoyed.

More notes: Despite when it was updated, this story was completed in February of 2013. My writing style has progressed and changed massively. I'm still fond of this story, however. I probably always will be.

Alright. Thank you for your time!

-Zen, Mel-


End file.
